Diskussionsfaden:Astrid Hofferson0001/@comment-2.203.73.141-20180711182737/@comment-2.203.73.141-20180714195943
Es ergibt keinen Sinn als Hicks sagte, der Todsinger sei die Ursache dass sie so mächtige Drachen fangen konnten. Was zum Beispiel ist denn mit den Kiesklopse? Und das Granatenfeuer hat ihm Wahscheinlich sein Auftraggeber Drago gefangen. Der etwas kleinere Tiefseespalter ist eigentlich schon ne Nummer zu groß. Zumal sie ja auch in der Tiefsee leben, was noch ein Problem mehr sein dürfte. Ich habe folgende Theorie: Viggo nimmt von seienr riesigen Armada 50 oder 100 große Schiffe, spannt ein Netz aus großen Gronkeliesenketten und lockt ihn mit Ködern ins Netz und dann sobald er im Netz ist viele Drachenwurzpfeile in den Rückken. Von alle den Schurken und Riesendrachen die wir gesehen haben hätte neimand den Roten tod besiegen können oder? Und ich bin mir sicher das er auch an der Ausrottung der Nachtschatten und am Niederbrennen von Dragos Dorf usw beteiligt war. Ich bin mir sicher mindestens ein große Schlacht gab es zwischen ihm dem Alpha Drago Grimmel Johann Viggo usw usw. Und er hat gewonnen. Ich bin enttäuscht und erstaunt das er beim Thema König der Drachn fast nie zur Sprache kam. Immerhin hatte er auch Hypnosekräfte. Das Bild im Drachenauge ähnelt ehr einem Tagschatten als einem Naachtschatten wegen Farbe Ohren und der Schwanzflosse. Was denkst du wie viele Flieger nötig waen u die Wöchter zu besiegen? Was denskt du wie alt die sind und kennen sie wirklich alle Arten? Naja hätte ja sein können das Peiniger wie Skrills keine Artgenossen duldet sonst hätte Dagirs Skrill sich sicher auch mit Viggos Skrill und dem Skrill aus dem Scwahrm zusammen getan. Und Peinigers Artgenossen haben vllt schon früher auf den dunklen Klippen gelebt, dann wurden sie gefangen Peiniger konnte entkommen und seitdem ist er so aggressiv gegenüber Argenossen. Naja das Mit der Reseverarmee ist eine Genausogute Frage wie warum Drago Valkas Nest nciht auch schon viel früher angegriffen hat. Die Nachtschrekcen sind erstaunlich schneel verschwunden aber es gab glaube ich ein paar einzelne im Schwarm. Das drachensichere Metall und die Drachen ezogen sich auf Alvin. Viggo, Ryker, Krogan und Johann hatten die gleichen Gitter wie Rihling und Alvin und mit sowenig Drachenwissen hätten die Verbannten niemals so mächtige Drachen wie Wechselflügler oder Flüsternde Tode fangen können oder Glutkessel. Die haben sie sicher von Viggo gekauft. Nochmal zum Thema nachtschrecken ist doch schade dass sie nciht mehr kamen und die rieter wollten eigentlich nach Verlassen der Klippe ein Zuhause für all die Drachen dort finden haben sie aber nciht. Hast du für Aufstieg von Berk Verbsserungsvorschläge? Statt in Aufstieg von Berk noch fehlende Arten wie Säbelzahnknirscher, Berserkeralpha, Roter Tod, Alphanachwuchs, Leviatahn, Granatenfeuer Eruptodon oder Flügelschlange anzufügen verschwenden die Designer ihre Zeit mit dem Kreieren von Hühnern!!!!! Naja aber die vier bisher gezeigten Drachenjägerstämme haben alle für Drago und seinen Drachenfängerstamm gearbeitet und er wirkte irgendwie so als wären die Jäger und die Berker schon immer Verbündete gewesen. Außerdem hatte Oswald sicher nciht grundlos drei Linsen. So etwa auch Rohlings Männer oder die Kopfgeldjäger. Die Berserker wussten mehr über den Skrill als sonstwer oder ? Waru hat Viggo diesen Skrill falls es ein anderer war nciht schon vorher gefangen? Naja er wusste wie scharf die Berserker auf Skrills waren und das sie mehr üer ihn wissen als er. Etwa wie man sie zähmt usw. Vllt dachte Dagur wurde ihn und Ryker töten und seine Armee übernehmen. Schade das Dagur mit seinem Skril nie gegen Krogan und seinen Titanfeuerschweif gekämoft hat. Was auch seltsam ist das der nie offiziell als Titanfeeurschweif angesprochen wurde. Nohcmal zu den Wächtern in manchen Szenen haben sie ganz klare Augen. Aber sie müssen ja ein sehr feines Gehör und Geruchsinn haben usw und Tastsinn. Gibt ees überhaupt Drachen mit guter Nachsicht. Naja aber auf jedenfall jetzt erfahren die Reiter nie was für Drachen das Drachenauge noch beinhaltete etwa der Holzklauartige Drache der Rote tod der Nachtschatteen ussw. Waru wohl haben nur Drago und Grimmel Kanonen und Bomben. Und Pulverfäser oder waren es Ölfaser? Sagmal werden Faser nciht wie schiffe und schilde auch aus Metall gemacht und nciht aus Holz. Und Häuser aus Stein. Ob die Glas kannten? Dem Feuer vom Skrill Roten Tod Nachstchatten und Tagschatten dürfte nichts Standhalten und jeder der davon getrofen wurde müsste sterben. Wo wir gerade beim Thema sterben sind warum waren die Drachnreiter so pingeig zu töten? Es kommen doch immer Jäger und Flieger um. Entweder erschlagen ertrinken oder verbrennen oder durch steinschlag erschlagen. Denk mal daran wie viele tausen durch den Tiefseespalter umgekommen sind. Bei dem Kampf waren hunderte von schiffen im Einsatz. Damit kommen die Reiter allein klar aber sei bracueh jede Hilfe bei gerade mal einem Dutzend Berkerserschiffe. Mit immer triumphieren meine ich das sie immer so leichtes Spiel haben. Sie aben einen Tiefseespalter gefangen, Johann hat mit einem Pfeil einen Skrill vom Himmel geholt und sie haben die Wächter besiegt aber laut Heidurn waren ja sehr viele Flieger dort und die Wächter sind es sicher nciht gewohnt mit einer so großen Zahl gesunder Drachen zu kämpfen. Denkst du Verserners und chaosbackes Rudel wurde auch von Krogan gefagen? Genua Hicks hat aber auch ein paar vergessen. Johann hat den Reitern nichts von den Riesenaalen erzählt und sie zur Tantos gelotzt wo Hicks das Drachenauge und zwei Linsen gefunden hat. Er hat ihnen von Dagurs angeblicher neuer Waffe erzählt. Er hat sicher den Kopfgeldjägeridioten von der Premie erzählt und die Plakate verteilt. Er war sicher anstelle von Alvin die geheime Infosquelle die Dagur das mit dem Drachenheer geflüstert hat, er hat dem faltigem Knochensack Meltau den blauen Olenader gelefert, er hat die Reiter in den Hlasbrechersumpf gewschickt und er hat den Berserkern und den Verbannten das qualmdrachenest abgekauft. Die Punkte mit den Berksern sind auch Punkte für das Bündnis. Und wer versagt wird geöttet oder aufgegeben das erklärt warum die jäger dagur nciht befreit haben. Und wer wohl während seiner Abwesenheit das restliche Volk geführt hat? Und wer dem Roten tod kein Futter bringt wird geöttet. Er hatte ein paar Nahtchatten im Nest und Hicks sagte die häte nur zerstört aber nie essen geklaut. Denkst du der Berserkeralpha wusste vom Roten tod oder Valka oder Drago? Denkst du Das Berserkeralphaweibchen ist die Partnerin von Valkas männlichem Alpha? Valka hat die beiden sicher dort versteckt damit sie brüten kann. In dem Wissen wer wäre so dumm einen so mächigen Stamm anzugreifen das das weibchen deshalb dort ruhe hat. Dagegen spricht nur, das das Bild im Drachenauge. Boar hier ergibt so vieles keinen Sinn. Denn das Weibchen ist viel kleiner als die beiden anderen abr das Bild ist wie das Drachenuage selbst sicher schon tausend Jahre alt. Ich denke Hiedrun ist jetzt so oder so ein Flügelmädchen geworden. Wenn das Berserkervolk nciht tot ist wie die Flieger und die Jäger wo waren sie dann bitte bei der Hochzeit? Die Bänke waren alle LEERRRRRR!!! Naja damit das die drei Drachenägerstämme von Viggo Ryker Krogan und Johann tot sind und auch fast alle Flieger die restlichen sind ja zu Drago zurück ist der Krieg fürs erste auch vrobei. Die srpechen in der Serie immer von Monaten. Dass käme vom Zeitraum von Alter 18 in der Serie bis Alter 20 im Film garnicht hin. Ich ahbe im anderen Wiki zu einigen Drachenarten Exemplare angefügt. Die Texte hat Golddrache etwas überarbeitet. Feuerschweif, Donnerklaue, Überwilder, Kiesklops, Rumpelhorn, Lecuhtender Fluch, Klingenpeitschling, Skrill und Taifumerang. Lies doch mal und sag mal wie du sie findest, die untersten sind von mir bis auf Dagurs Skrill Viggos Srill Windfang Flügelnuss Versenger Peinigers und die ersten drei Überwilden müssten alle von mir sein. Und Segelrücken noch nciht. Kannst du bitte für mich zu folgendem ein paar Bilder anfügen was ich als Fandom Benutzer nicht kam? Zu Graffnuss Feuerschweif, Zum Feuerschweifschwarm, Zum Kiesklops im Käfig nach seiner Befreiung wo er den Käfig umrollt in die Galarie, die Kiesklospe im Steinburch ebenfalls in die Galarie, ein Biod von der Szene wo Versenger mit seinen ersten drei Rudelgenossen zu sehen ist, ein Bild zu Vernsergers neuen Rudel genossen am besten wäre die Szene wo die fünf Feuerschweife zu sehen sind die Kotzbacke und Hick s nach oben folgen, die drei schlafenden KlingenpeitschlingMütter die vom Baum hängen, der Klingenpeitschling im Stall, der Klingenpeitschling im Käfig, die zwei Klingenpeitschlingjungtiere die gezeigt werden nachdem Minden in der Folge Stellvertreterin sagt beschützt die Neugeborenen, Atalis verletzter Klingenpetschling mit der Flügelschiene und sobald ich den Text geschrieben habe bitte auch zu Mindens Klingenpeitschlingbaby.